An effective Demand Chain Management (DCM) can reverse the flow of information in the traditional supply chain. For example, DCM can pull information about demand at the store and Stock Keeping Unit (SKU) level, up through the chain, to vendors and manufacturers, thereby eliminating out of stocks and deducing inventory carrying costs.
DCM systems may use relational databases for online transactional processing (OLTP). Traditionally, data retrieved from the databases are displayed to users via forms specifically designed for each application. Forms may also be used to gather information relating to application data from the users. More efficient approaches for displaying data and facilitating user interactions with the data sources would be beneficial.